1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device and more particularly to a shielding structure for use in an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile communications devices, such as mobile communications terminals (e.g., cellular phones), electronic schedulers, tablet computers, and laptops have become ubiquitous. Such mobile communications devices normally include noise shielding mechanisms to prevent noise from interfering with their operation. For example, FIGS. 1A and 1B depict an electromagnetic shielding apparatus 1 that is known in the art. The electromagnetic shielding apparatus 1 includes a mainboard 11 and an electromagnetic shielding structure 12 laminated and coupled to the mainboard 11. The electromagnetic shielding structure 12 prevents the escape of electromagnetic waves originated from the mainboard 1 as well as the flow of external noises into the mainboard 11.
The electromagnetic shielding structure 12 includes a conductive plate 121, and a conductive rubber gasket 122 attached to the conductive plate 121 and electrically connected with the conductive plate 121. The conductive plate 121 includes a bottom part 1211, and a wall part 1212 protruding at a predetermined height from the bottom part 1211. The conductive rubber gasket 122 is attached to a top of the wall part 1212. The mainboard 11 includes a ground pad 113 which is electrically connected with the ground of the mainboard. The ground pad 113 is formed on a surface of the mainboard 11 on which electronic parts 111 are mounted.
When the mainboard 11 and the electromagnetic shielding structure 12 are coupled with each other, the conductive rubber gasket 122 comes in elastic and electrical contact with the ground pad 113.
In some aspects, the foregoing shielding apparatus may suffer from several disadvantages. For example, due to variations in the shape of the wall part 1212, the electrical contact between the wall part 1212 and the conductive rubber gasket 122 can be disrupted. Similarly, due to variations in the shape of the conductive rubber gasket 122, the electrical contact between the conductive rubber gasket 122 and the ground pad 113 can also be disrupted. Furthermore, the elastic force of the conductive rubber gasket 122 may deteriorate due to aging, which in turn can also result in a disruption of the electrical contact between the conductive rubber gasket 122 and the ground pad 113. And still furthermore, when the conductive rubber gasket 122 is oxidized, the surface resistance of the conductive rubber gasket 122 is increased, thus making more difficult the electrical communication between the conductive rubber gasket 122 and the ground pad 113. As will be readily appreciated, any of the aforementioned disruptions in electrical contact may cause the noise shielding provided by the shielding apparatus to deteriorate.
Accordingly the need exists for improved mechanisms and techniques for noise shielding.